yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Beauregard
| video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears_in_gba = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy | appears_in_nds = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller | gender = Male | anime_deck = Goblin | gx03_deck = * Rampaging Giant * Big Impact * Birth of the Dark Ruler (Duelist in Disguise) | school = Duel Academy | dormitory = Ra Yellow | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Beauregard, known in the Japanese version as Ohara, is a heavyset Ra Yellow Duelist and aspiring game designer, as well as the muscle behind the Duel Giant incident. Personality Despite his imposing size, Beauregard has a very gentle and unsure personality– much like Brier– which was the result of past bullying. This shared history and common struggle was ultimately why the two found a strong kinship with one another. He is a man of few words, mostly due to his timidity, but displays a fierce loyalty and devotion towards Brier. Beauregard's ultimate dream is to become a game designer, like Chumley, but his lack of skill when it comes to Dueling holds him back. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Season 1 Having been being bullied for his size by Obelisk Blue students in the past, Beauregard teamed up with Brier to combat the pair's detractors. The two joined forces to create a combined persona called the "Duel Giant." Beauregard played the part of the Duelist while Brier fed him instructions and dialogue via a radio headset during Duels. The duo took revenge on several Obelisk Blue students using Beauregard's imposing size to terrorize the bullies into unauthorized Ante Duels, after which they stole the Obelisks' rare cards. Eventually, word reached Dr. Crowler who then "hires" Jaden Yuki to defeat the "Duel Giant"– intending to expel him from the academy if he fails. After watching Brier lose to an Obelisk Blue bully, Jaden and Winged Kuriboh watch as Brier leaves the arena to meet with Beauregard. His massive size led Jaden to suspect him as the Duel Giant, but the two also noted his lack of any fighting spirit. After he and Brier are stopped and humiliated by a group of Obelisk Blues, Jaden catches up with Beauregard and identifies him as the Duel Giant. However, Brier and Beauregard flee before Beauregard can accept Jaden's challenge. At midnight, Jaden and his friends wait for the Duel Giant, finding the Giant after he defeats the bully from the previous afternoon. Jaden challenges the Giant to a match. He quickly exposes Brier and Beauregard's trick, and convinces the two to battle him out in the open in exchange for not turning them in. Brier and Beauregard return the stolen cards and resolve to become stronger as individuals together. Season 3 Beauregard is one of the Academy students that was turned into a Duel Ghoul. Season 4 Beauregard made a cameo in episode 179, watching Jaden's Graduation ceremony. Decks Anime When Beauregard and Brier Duel along side each other as the "Duel Giant", they use a Goblin Deck, which includes high-ATK strength creatures such as "Giant Orc" that can have its drawback removed by the Union Monster "Second Goblin". Ante cards When Beauregard and Brier Duel along side each other as the "Duel Giant", they won a lot of cards from Obelisk Blue students in an Ante Duel. These are the cards that they won. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy 21 Main Deck cards currently unknown. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller Beauregard Duelist in Disguise Duels Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters